Library of Ithil
The Library of Ithil is a palatial building drawn from the world of DragonSoul. This is the grand library in the Imperial Palace of the House of Pelharm. This is one of the more unusual locations in the number of its inhabitants and stability of data. Echoes of people in the real Library of Ithil mix with dreams, memories of the past, and libraries of other worlds. As a result of this, warriors in Sundry use the Library as a neutral ground. As the Library draws books from multiple worlds, it is also possible - though difficult - to find the answers to one's questions in it. Appearance The majority of the Library is built in a Baroque style. The facade and archway are built of a rose-grey stone, with the words Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno embossed above the main doorway. A single parapet shaped like a swirl tops the dome of the Library. It has a window, from which a female figure with black hair occasionally appears, but which cannot be accessed from within the Library. The size of the Library appears to vary, but usually covers the three levels present in the original Library of Ithil, along with its basement. The main levels are connected by sweeping, wide staircases with marble balustrades. The floor is a mix of marble tiles and a deep red carpet. Bookshelves are embedded deeply within the walls, with elegant gold filigree and stucco vine decorations chasing up the pillars between them. These bookshelves extend towards the high ceilings, requiring a ladder to reach their highest shelves. The ceiling is vaulted and covered in elaborate frescoes, mostly depicting events from the history of Ithil. Marble and gold sculptures, portraits of members of the Pelharm dynasty, and embossed figures are common adornments. A large number of plush chairs and sofas, wooden desks and hearths furnish the Library. However, the hearths are never lit; it appears to be constantly early afternoon from within the Library. Thus, the rooms are lit primarily with natural sunlight streaming in through the many large windows (stained glass and clear) that the Library is adorned with. Books on the first level are entirely related to the world the Library originated in, and include volumes on its history, economy, politics, geography and scientific research, as well as literature written by authors native to Ithil. As a result, I have been able to fill in much more about the base world than most others. I have chosen to term the world "DragonSoul". The basement includes bureaucratic and individual records. On the second level, the books still largely involve DragonSoul, but most are written from perspectives that should be impossible, or by figures that did not exist, or are volumes that should no longer exist. The third level has volumes drawn from other universes, though they are generally non-anomalous other than this property (i.e., have actual counterparts in their reality). Going beyond these floors, or past the usual confines of the Library, will yield volumes which touch on the nature of Sundry, or are taken from past, future or alternate realities. Phenomena *A strident, female voice shouting abuse, which echoes through all levels of the library. The figure it originates from cannot be seen. *The sound of a young girl crying. When the corner is turned, a beautiful, young lady can be seen calmly drinking tea. *A flurry of courtiers rushing to see the King and gossiping about the Drakenaer menace. *A young, blond man smiles at the visitor, bows and walks through them. *A man and woman in regal robes walk calmly along the corridor. Stab wounds appear suddenly across their torsos, and they collapse and vanish. *A middle-aged man wearing a fencing jacket lifts his foil up to salute the watcher. *A dark-haired man laughing and talking with an unseen figure. He would be described as handsome, except for the vivid burns marking his cheek when he turns his head. *Books and furnishings collapsing suddenly into ash, and then reforming. *Various minor courtiers, scribes, nobles etc. going about everyday activities in the library. Field notes I have returned to the Library many times, finding it a great boon to my research. Over these visits, I have managed to compile a list of the "rules" of the Library, which I suggest be followed strictly. Unfortunately, I have had practical experience with the consequences of breaking some of them. There is some degree of "resetting" in the Library, however, as I have not had trouble entering on subsequent occasions. Rules of the Library It is suggested that one follows these rules exactly. The King has never been seen, but his displeasure when the rules are broken is known to be swift and dramatic. #No fighting. #Treat the books and stationery given to you with respect. #No stealing books. #Do not draw any weapons or attempt any magic. Though the King has not outlawed this, certain denizens of the Library may take this as a challenge. #Do not venture beyond the basement or third floor of the Library. #Do not attempt to open any windows. #No fires. #The world is quiet here. It is also suggested that one should not interact with anyone one did not venture in with, as suddenly discovering that the other person is not in one's personal reality can prove disorienting for most humans. — I. Kallinar Category: Locations Category: Luminous Society